Garfielf vs Bill Cipher
Garfielf vs Bill.png|By Someone lol sketch-1546621490654.png|EmperorDedede Description Garfielf VS '''Gravity Falls! Two universal destroyers are gonna fight in this DBX!'' Who will win?The Bad Kitty or the Iluminatti Dorito? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Robotnik Theme - Adventures of Sonic (Location: Jon's House) It was a normal afternoon in the City, Jon's House was silent since Garfielf '''was sleeping, but suddenly, a portal appear in the middle of the sky, a yellow triangle with a little black hat and one eye appear, that was '''Bill Cipher. Bill: '''Well, another reality to destroy... But inside the Jon's House... '''RING RING RING RING CRASH Garfielf: '''I hate this stupid alarms Garfielf woke angrily, then he jump on the tabble where Odie was sleeping. '''Garfielf: '''Time to kick this stupid Mutt out of the table. Then, the bad kitten kicks the dog out of the table, sending Odie out of the window towards the Triangle, the mutt impact in the Bill's eye, this screams in pain while he was searching the place where Odie was sended. '''Jon: '''GARFURKLED YOU STUPID FAT CAT, YOU KICKED MY DOG AGAIN '''Garfielf: '''Johnny Jon,Why do you put yourself like that when im the protagonist? '''Jon: '''GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRFFFIIEEEEEEEE- But, a laser ray coming from the window transform Jon in stone, petrificating Him, Garfielf turn around to see who are the bad guy, then, Bill appear in front of the cat. '''Bill: '''Well well, what we have here? '''Garfielf: '''Oh shit, it's a super dorito, why do u kill Jonathan?He is the only one who makes lasaga '''Bill: '''Wow, a talking Cat... Well, i guess i have to destroy you too... '''Garfielf: '''This is the dance i DO whenever i see flimsy triangle like YOU (Garfielf Dances) c5f.gif|Garfielf Dance '''Bill: '''HOW DARE YOU?! PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED BAD KITTEN! '''Garfielf: '''Im gonna have a good meal '''HERE WE GOOO! (*Cues: Bill Theme - Gravity Falls) 'Part 1. Normal Fight' ' ' Garfielf: '''Oh shet, but if he kill jon with just one attack, what i can do? Bill eye start to glown charnging a laser when the bad kitty run away, the triangle furiously search for the cat, who was hided in the closet calling to the exterminator. '''Garfielf: '''Hello,it's the exterminator? '''Also Garfielf: '''Hello sir, how i can help u? '''Garfielf: '''I need someone to kill a magic dorito, also, your voice is so beautiful '''Also Garfielf again: '''I know, like u. Bill open the closet quickly grabbing Garfielf by the neck, but other Garfielf with a mask and a bazooka destroy the wall near the door and pointing at the triangle. '''Garfielf: '''Prepare to die '''P O M Garfielf shoot the bazooka at Bill, this easily snaped his fingers disintegrating the rocket, but the two Garfielf run away of the house meanwhile the magic dorito flew around the City searching for the kitty. ---- IN THE OTHER PART OF THE CITY Garfielf was experimenting with a magic lasaga and a lizard. Garfielf: '''Everyone knows what is going to happen but... In another dimension, Bill was searching for the cat thanks to his magic eye, and he found Garfielf in the other part of the city (Pretty Ovious, no?). '''Bill: '''Aha! *Teleporting in front of Garfielf* I found you! But suddenly... '''KABOOM! One of the lizards eat a part of the magic lasaga becoming a giant lizard, becoming... Godzilla. 'Bill: '''Well, shit... '''Garfielf: '*Sleeping in Godzilla's head* eat that dorito mah boi *Sleeps* Then, the demon growns to the same size of Godzilla and becoming red and more angry. '''Bill: ''I WILL CRUSH YOU!! 'Part 2. Giant Fight' ' ' (* Giant Bowser - Yoshi's Island*) Godzilla roared angery and running towards the demon, Bill charge a giant laser beam from his eye, Then Garfielf throw a lasagne to the triangle's eye, hurting him. Bill: ''MY EYEEES!! YOU STUPID ANIMAL!!'' Garfielf: ''Lol youre weak ecks dee ecks dee'' Then, the giant lizard send a heatbutt to Bill, sending him several meters back destroying some buildings. Bill: ''I'm done with this...'' Bill snapped his fingers, disintegrating Godzilla and making the fat cat fall in a near skycrapper, the giant and red demon teleported in front of the building, prepared to kill the kitty. Garfielf: ''Wait Dorito Boi, i'm sure that you aren't a bad boi, sure you think you are strong but the doritos isn't strong they are pretty weak and you can be my amigo, but sure, you are weak an-'' CRASH! Now tired of such stupidity, Bill downed the entire building with a punch, all the debris fall over the now dead cat's corpse, the triangle demon finalized the fight throwing a giant laser beam towards the entire area, disintegrating almost all the City. Garfielf: ''Now i die *Dies*'' Bill: ''*Growning to his normal fight* Well, that was easy...'' DB-''' '''PUM Bill: ''Huh?'' (*Cues: Mega Rayquaza Theme - Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire*) PUM ---- IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SPACE Suddenly, a giant orange ball appear in front of the Planet Earth, now, Garfielf becomes a God, Bill stared at the giant Cat, and throw a laser beam towards God Garfielf, but that does not affect him, the cat god laughted. God Garfielf: ''Ready for the Final Round Dorito Boi?'' Bill: ''It's time for the WEIRDMAGGEDON!!'' Final Part. The Weird God Bill started summoming his minions to attack the Kitty God, but Garfielf open the mouth and screamed. God Garfielf: ''PREPARE TO BE DIGESTED YOU PIECE OF SH*T'' The Kitty's Mouth becomes a vacuum, inhaling the minions of the Demon, Bill laughted. Bill: ''Did you really think that a simply Vacuum will inhale me?'' But, the Earth move towards Garfielf's mouth thanks to the power of the vacuum mouth, taking Bill with him and falling into the Cat's Stomach, then Garfielf burp. B L E U R P ---- INSIDE GARFIELF'S STOMACH (Cut Music) The Triangle woke up in a dark place, confused, then, a little version of Garfielf, appear in front of him. Garfielf: ''This is what you wanted?'' Bill: ''Let me think... NO! NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU!!'' Garfielf: ''Bad luck for you, the oven It's open, now you will burn in a Lasaga's Hell.'' Then, the entire area start to burn, the Demon start to burn, all that he could was scream "NO!" several times before the flames consumed him. Then, Garfielf start devouring the entire solar system while the hat of Bill, flew in the space. DBX The Winner Is... GARFIELF, YOU FAT LAZY PIECE OF SH*T, WHY ARE YOU SO FAT? I fat Jon, It's what i do Next Time '''Luigi '''Returns in DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:"Meme vs TVShow" Themed DBX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:EmperorDedede Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights